Return of the Guardian
by knight 6991
Summary: Artemis' guardian diapered during the first titan war along with his son. What will happen when his son shows up 3000 years later. (I suck at summary's) Percy and Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Some forest in Greece during the first titan war**

Third Person POV

Two people ran through the forest one was a boy in a silver cloak maybe 13 years old the other was a man in his early 30's. The boy tripped, the man helped him up and continued running. Eventually the two found a small cave and made camp, the boy started to cry out of exhaustion and fear "dad I want to go back to mom" the boy said "I know Silver I know" the man said rubbing his son's back. They had been running for three days because while the man who was a demigod was fighting some monsters he stumbled upon something.

A new power source that could mean victory for the Olympians if he could get it to them, he only managed to get a little more than half of it though before he was found by the titans who were now chasing him. The man was considered very powerful for a demigod and so was his son but even he couldn't defeat several titans and keep his son safe in the process. Looking down at the two golden orbs in his hand the man knew they wouldn't be able to outrun them, if the titans caught them he and his son would be killed and the power he had found would be used against the gods.

As he stood there the man came up with a plan, he didn't like it but it was the only option left, the titans power would prevent him from doing anything else. Moving back to his son he unlatched his sword from his belt "Silver" he said, his son looked at him "I'm sorry for getting you into this your mother was right you were too young to come with me even if it was just a simple information retrieval mission. We won't be going back for a while and I can't risk the titans getting these" he said holding up the orbs "I have a plan, it's risky but it's all we can do" draining some power from the orbs the man made the boys hand glow before black markings almost like that of a tattoo appeared on his hand in a wave design. "This will lead you to me no matter where I am" the man said "when you wake came find me or the reborn me-" "wait reborn you, what are you planning on doing" the Silver asked.

"I'm going to send these somewhere the titans can't find them and send you into the future the energy required to do this will drain these completely but it will come back over time, I will die in the process but I can make sure that I will be reborn and you appear around the time the energy comes back. Since I might be a regular mortal I'm going seal my power as a demigod to my soul. When you wake come find me and get me to your mother she'll be able to undo the seal and give me back my power and memories." the man said and Silver nodded.

"There is little I can do to help you but I will make it so you know the language and customs in case they are different and you'll be in the same country as the gods, and last but not least I Perseus son of Poseidon give you my sword and make you guardian of Artemis till I can return" Perseus place the sword in his son's hands it was made of a solid sea emerald from blade to hilt, Silver had an identical sword made of silver along with a bow "good bye son" Perseus said hugging Silver "good bye dad" he replied. Parting Perseus began to glow gold and Silver disappeared, the glow died and so did Perseus silently wishing his son good luck.

Silver POV (3000 years later less than a month after the 2nd giant war ended)

I woke up with my head pounding "ow" I groaned sitting up, looking around I found I was on a bench wearing strange clothes but still had my cloak and weapons which I was thankful for since the cloak was a gift from my mom. Knowledge of the time period flooded into my head ( AN: mostly just stuff on how things worked and what they are not events or how much time past) I walked over to newspaper stand and checked the date it said July 21 2013, reading on I found mention about a few illegal business scandals which I didn't really care about but what did catch my eye was an article about strange storms in Greece. As I looked at the picture of it I smiled because even though the picture was blurry I could still make out my mother riding her chariot into battle, I noticed my reflection in the glass or more specifically my eyes 'I need to cover those up' I thought remembering what I needed to do and started walking east towards the light pull I felt on my arm and my father.

Time skip 1 month

It was late August and I was making my way through a forest in Pennsylvania near New York because I kept feeling that my father was in this direction even though he moved often he usually came back to around here, I had moved my cloak to my backpack which I 'borrowed' from a store so I was a little more inconspicuous, I also grabbed the green 'hoodie' as it was called that I was now wearing. I stopped when I heard fighting and I don't mean this modern form of warfare with guns I mean the twang of bows and clang of swords. I picked up the pace and emerged from the woods to find my self on a small cliff. Looking down which was only one story down I saw Artemis' hunters fighting a two or three dozen of cyclops' out of the whole group I only recognized Phoebe and Atlanta both of whom were unconscious at the moment. I could tell the fight was going poorly as many of the hunters were wounded or knocked out.

The hunters were being backed into a corner as there were cliffs on all three sides with the cyclops' blocking the only way in or out. I couldn't let them die so I jump off the cliff and slammed into the nearest one knocking him into his brethren, having made a small opening I screamed to the hunters "this way" before charging the cyclops' swords drawn. The hunters ran behind me and into the woods carrying their wounded, when the last girl who had black hair and blue eyes and a silver tiara on her head went by she stopped "go!" I screamed "I'll hold them off, you get everyone to safety" she seemed hesitant but left.

I managed to kill all the cyclops' after an hour or two and sat down to rest. I debated going after the hunters but decided against it because I knew they traveled fast and I had no idea which way they went, I also wondered why that black haired girl was wearing the silver tiara because only the lieutenant was supposed to wear it and last I checked Zoe Nightshade was Artemis' lieutenant. Standing up I noticed one of the hunters quivers lying on the ground full of arrows 'sweet' I thought picking them up, I had run out of arrows a few days earlier and really needed some new one's so I could hunt. Slinging the quiver over my shoulder I headed east again.

Percy POV (the day after the Silver fights the cyclops')

I was sitting on the beach in Florida looking out over the sea waiting for my dad to pick me up for the meeting on Olympus. After the war in Greece the tension between the Romans and Greeks had still been pretty strong especially with Octavian screaming for blood, Apollo eventually had enough and removed him as augur. After that things kinda mellowed out so the gods called a meeting to finally give out the rewards for those who helped in the giant war, I thought that was stupid because a lot of demigods were expecting gifts 'we didn't fight the war to get gifts we did it to save lives that is the only reason' I thought angry at their greed.

To be honest I was a little bitter because not three days earlier Annabeth had broken up with me. She said that it just wasn't working out so she dumped me to date my half brother Mike that was in the Roman camp. Personal I thought Mike was worse than Octavian, Octavian at least had something he believed in and fought for it Mike just enjoyed make other people miserable. He was careful not to bother the gods but everyone else was fair game which lead to a lot of problems.

First he started rumors to take away my fame which didn't care about anyway I still had my friends after all, then he starts hitting on Piper and Hazel which only succeeded in making Jason and Frank mad and beating him up. But some how Mike made it look like they had gone after them for no reason thus ruining their reputation. Then he made it look like Leo was watching the girls while the were in the showers by stealing one of his cameras and hooking it up in there. Jason saw him do it but no one believed him because of his ruined reputation. Reyna and Nico were also attacked by his lies making Reyna step down as praetor and Nico hate being around people more, side note Nico and Reyna started dating which I totally saw coming. The only people who didn't buy into Mikes lies were the seven (minus Annabeth) Reyna, Nico, the gods, and Artemis hunters

Mike took Reyna's spot as praetor and then Annabeth dumps me for my famous and 'oh so powerful' brother who has average skills with a sword and in my opinion basic skills with water control, Chiron said that he actually has fairly good control for a demigod I for some reason had more power than normal hence my control over ice and personal hurricane stuff. While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice my dad walk up to me who promptly scared me half to death. I glared at my dad who was now laughing "can I help you" I said, my dad took a minute to calm down "I was just coming to get you for the meeting" he said putting a hand on my shoulder and flashing us to Olympus.

We flashed into the throne room to find that everyone else had already arrived, my father took his seat and the meeting began. Zeus gave one of his famously long speeches then announced that Hades and Hestia would be joining the Olympians which I was happy about and called my name "Perseus Jackson again I offer you anything you wish" I thought for a moment there was nothing holding me down to my mortal life yes I had my friends and mom but that was it and now I could be a god, deciding against it I simply asked for partial immortality like that of the hunters and that the gods help repair the damages to camp half blood and camp jupiter that occurred during the war.

The rest of the seven along with Nico, Reyna, and Thalia (who looked a little shaken) were offered immortality all of whom accepted and I couldn't blame them. Mike also got immortality how I don't know but my only thought was 'great now I have to put up with him for eternity'. A few other demigods got stuff like new weapons or armor that was made by Hephaestus so it was the highest quality.

Zeus said that there was some business to attend to and flashed everyone except the seven, Nico, Reyna, and Thalia back the camp. "This little meeting is to address some concerns that Athena has raised so Athena you have the floor" Zeus said "first off Boreas god of the north wind and his children is still rouge and has been causing trouble for Areolus master of the winds, next the giants Enceladus, Gration, and Leon are still unaccounted for along with the titans Krios, Hyperion, Prometheus, and Oceanus. I think we should track them down much like what Artemis has been doing with some of the groups of monsters that have yet to disband.

Finally over the last month I have felt something powerful moving straight for us it's not immensely strong but enough to raise concerns and I also just learn that yesterday Thalia had a run in with it, Thalia if you would" Thalia looked nervous but spoke "well I should start this by saying that I didn't and still don't know who or what it was. Me and half of the hunters were fighting a group of cyclops' while Artemis and the other half were tracking down another group. As much as I hate to say it we were losing, we were cornered and out numbered when this guy in a green hoodie came out of nowhere and attacked the cyclops' so we would have an opening to escape." Thalia paused to take a breath.

"I stopped to help him once all the hunters had gotten away but he told me to go and make sure they were safe while he took care of the cyclops'. I did as he asked but came back 4 or 5 hours later to make sure the cyclops' were dead and to see if he needed any help, but he was gone and the ground was covered in monster dust." "is it possible it was a demigod" Ares asked "I thought that at first" Athena said "so I checked the records we had made after we swore to claim all our children all of them have been accounted for but this boy is not one of them". "Is there anything else you remember about him" Zeus asked "um I think he was about thirteen or so, oh and he had two swords that I thought were odd the first looked to be made of solid Silver and the second was made of some kind of green stone sort of like an emerald"

I saw the Olympians gasp at this "are you sure" my father asked, Thalia nodded. "What is it dad" I asked but Zeus was the one who answered "back when the gods first came into existence the fates told us that each goddess would have a guardian that was born to protect them. The guardian could be just about anyone mortal or immortal, most of the goddess who had immortal guardian married them in the end such was the case with Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Those who had mortal guardians were given a sort of key so that in the event they died if the guardian chose to be reborn the goddess could give them back their memories of their past lives, temporary guardians would be instituted till the guardian had grown to an age where he could resume his duty." "how would the goddess find the reborn guardian" Nico asked and I had to admit it was a good question.

"Hades would inform us of where they went at the time of rebirth so we could find them when they got older. However over time all the mortal guardians either became immortal or chose to go to go to the Isles of the blest after lifetimes of service, or in the case of one, Artemis' to be exact the guy faded along with the life force of his son during the first titan war. The two swords you described were uniquely made for them and went missing after their deaths." Zeus said, we were a little surprised by the news but I was confused about something "how do you know they faded" I asked "because I felt their life force fade but their souls never went to the underworld" Hades said "it was a dark day on Olympus went we found out" Zeus said "Perseus was well respected even among the gods" "wait Perseus as in the son of Zeus killer of medusa Perseus!" Leo said in awe.

My father shook his head "no the name Perseus was very common at the time, he was my son and he died far too young" dad glumly said "Artemis was the youngest goddess at the time and Perseus was born the same day as her and faded still only in his first life, Artemis took his death hard and refused to have men in her hunt any more.". After that Zeus ordered that the titans and giants be found and imprisoned or killed while Hermes and Apollo find anything they can on the strange guy Thalia mentioned. We went back to camp and Thalia went with Artemis to the hunters camp, turns out we had been gone all night and it was now early morning and I couldn't believe what we found.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thalia POV

When we flashed back to camp back to the hunters camp I immediately noticed Artemis' mood change. When we left she was actually happy with the war finally being over and all but now she was gloomy, Artemis walked straight to her tent and went in ignoring the many looks and questions the hunters gave her. "What happened" Phoebe asked walking up to me with Atlanta.

"Well after the awards thing Zeus sent everyone else back except for me, Reyna, Nico, and the seven. We then had a little meeting about threats which included the remaining giants, titans, and that guy who saved us yesterday. Turns out the gods have no idea who he is by the way and his swords lead into an explanation about the goddesses and guardians" I said "oh that explains it" Atlanta said walking to Artemis' tent with Phoebe.

I got the feeling they were hiding something so I followed them into Artemis's tent. Zipping up the entrance behind me I turned to the three of them and said "what are you not telling me" Phoebe and Atlanta immediately started denying that the were hiding anything while Artemis just sat on her bed staring into space. I sat right in front of Artemis and ignored the other two "I can't do my job as your lieutenant, friend, or sister if you won't talk to me" I said. Artemis looked at me while Atlanta and Phoebe continued to protest, Artemis silenced them by simply holding up her hand. "Your right" Artemis said "you're my lieutenant you deserve to know".

"As you know I am thought of as one of the three maiden goddesses" I nodded "well that's not true" Artemis said and I was in shock "do you remember what Zeus said about goddesses and their guardians becoming romantically involved?" I nodded "the same was true for me and my guardian, at first when he became my guardian I hated him. He was just a 15 year old boy at the time and seemed way too carefree for my taste, he would always try to joke around and insisted on walking everywhere which infuriated me to know end. A year after that I got permission from my father to start up the hunt I decided to have three demigods and three nature spirits to start off, among the three demigods were Atlanta a Phoebe." Artemis said.

"I quickly found another demigod and two nature spirits who were willing to join my hunt but I was having trouble finding a third which is when we found my former lieutenant Zoe Nightshade. At first she was distraught because of what my half brother Heracules had done and to be honest I was mad about it but I almost left her there but Perseus convinced me to let her join the hunt and 3 years went by. During that time I noticed certain things about Perseus that I never had before, as he forced us to go slow when we could I saw all this beauty in nature that I had never seen despite living in the woods for most of my life up to that point. When I was down he would use his jokes to try and cheer me up even if he looked like a fool, also he wasn't completely lazy if it meant protecting somebody he cared about I doubt even the Fates could have stopped him." Artemis said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Eventually I realized I loved him and everything he did, he did for me. About 3 months later I gave birth to our child whom I named Silver(pregnancy is shorter for goddesses). Silver was a kind hearted boy, he had my eyes and his father's hair, we raised him in the hunt and as he grew he came to view the hunt as his sisters." Artemis said "although I'm pretty sure him and Phoebe were closer than that" Atlanta added causing Phoebe to blush, Artemis smirked and continued "He was naturally skilled with a blade so I had Hephaestus forge him a sword made out of silver to match his father's because it was his favorite color" "also" Phoebe cut in "the color silver was named after Silver because he liked it so much" Artemis glared at Phoebe who ignored her and said "it's also why everything we have is silver, it's in his memory" I my heart felt heavy as I realized how much Artemis must have love her son to do that.

"Me and Perseus had to keep our relationship a secret because even though the gods respected him Zeus still wouldn't have liked it the, only gods who knew were my brother, Hestia, and Pan. Apollo was best friends with Perseus and a wonderful uncle to Silver, Hestia was the caring aunt, and Pan was his teacher having recognized his natural skill for nature magic when Silver was still very young. We planned on having Perseus and Silver made immortal so we could get married and be a real family instead of hiding but then the titan war started and we had to put our plans on hold. Perseus was at one point asked to go and retrieve a bit of information the was left for us by one of our spy's, Silver wanted to go with him but I didn't want him to go. Perseus assured me that there was nothing to worry about because they weren't even going to be near any real fighting so reluctantly I let Silver, who was at the time 13, go and they never came back today August 30th would have been his birthday" Artemis said breaking into sobs, that night the moon was bright red.

Silver POV earlier that day

I had finally made it East and was now in a this city everyone called Manhattan but I could feel that dad was almost straight south right now and he hadn't moved from there for the last three days so I took of running. Admittedly I had slept in and woken up really late as it was almost noon, I checked the date on a newspaper and saw it was August 30th 'it's my birthday' I thought '14 years old' I remembered my past birthdays, laughing with the hunt, mom occasionally getting teary eyed saying her baby boy (hated that nickname by the way) was growing up too fast, dad talking her out of stopping my aging so I could be her little boy longer.

Apollo would stop by and teach me some new prank which mom would later get mad at him for, Aunt Hestia bringing a birthday cake well the ancient Greek equivalent. "You know what" I said to myself, I walked into a bakery that I was passing bought a cup cake with the little bit of mortal money I had left. 'Happy birthday to me' I sung to myself, as I passed a grocery store I notice a very pregnant lady trying to load groceries into a car.

I got mad because people could clearly see she was having trouble but were ignoring her. "Need some help" I asked walking up and catching a thing of milk as it dropped "yes thank you" the woman said I helped her with the rest of her stuff "what's your name" she asked "Silver" I said she looked at me at little funny but shrugged it off "I'm Sally Jackson" "as in the writer" I said remembering a book I saw when I stumbled into a bookstore looking for a place to rest a few nights ago. We talked for a while then went our separate ways.

I snuck onto a train and I mean that literally I was spread eagle on the roof of one of the cars with my hands white knuckled as it went like 80 miles an hour and only one thought went through my mind 'this is awesome' three stops down I hopped off, I was somewhere called long island which was just south of Manhattan but was the furthest the train went. I had walked maybe a mile before I found a satyr getting chased by some half man half bull thing 'is that the minotaur' I thought 'wasn't that thing in a maze in Greece, guess it got out" drawing my swords I charged.

The bull immediately turned his attention to me 'great now what was step two' I thought jumping out of the way as it charged me. It turned around and made another pass, I tried to do the same thing and just slice it as it went by but apparently it learn because this time it his hand shot out and slammed me backwards. I managed to slice his face from his horn to his snout as I flew back. I saw him disintegrate just before my head connected with something hard and I blacked out.

Grover POV

'What a day' I thought as I half carried half dragged the demigod that saved me to camp half blood. First I'm chasing this demigod's sent but they chose to take the subway which I wasn't able to catch before it left so I grabbed a taxi ride from the grey sisters who drove me to the third stop and kicked me out. I was mad because this wasn't even where I wanted to go, then I run into the stupid minotaur of course and a demigod saves my but and turns out to be the same guy I was following. I crossed the boundary into camp half blood and drug him to the infirmary for medical attention. I had given him some ambrosia and nectar already but I thought it would be best if I had the Apollo kids take a look at him, I would have asked Chiron but he was gone at the moment. They gave him some pain killers and said he would be out for the rest of the night. I noticed that the camp was quiet and I figured that the meeting on Olympus must have started while I was gone.

An hour or so later the was a flash in the middle of camp and 12 or so demigods were standing there. I recognized the one in front as Percy's half brother Mike, I hated him because he acted like he owned the place. He would treat people like trash and bully them into submission and if he couldn't do that he made everyone hate them. He acted as if he was a god complete with his own little group of loyal followers.

Mike walked straight up to the nearest Aphrodite girl who was 16 and put his arm around her "how would you like to spend the night with the worlds most powerful demigod" he said she looked at him "in your dreams" she said trying to pull away but he only held on tighter "don't be that way I guarantee will both enjoy it" "let go of me you pig" she shouted trying to hit him "come on" he said grabbing her fist. I was pissed and so was several other people but Mikes goons kept us back at sword point "Let her go" someone shouted from behind me.

I turned to see the demigod I just brought to camp (AN: I"m going to call Silver S for the rest of Grovers POV to make things easier) stumbling out of the infirmary 'I thought he was supposed to be out for the night' I thought "what was that" Mike said still holding onto the girl. "I said let her go" S replied Mike just laughed "do you even know who I am kid" "nope" he replied "now let her go she clearly doesn't want you so leave her alone" Mike motioned to two of his lackeys "best your learn your place boy" one of them said punching him in the face. S fell to the ground but immediately stood back up and shoved a herb I recognized called coten into his mouth while he put a set of sunglasses back on "smart thinking dude" I said to myself, the coten would counteract the drugs so he might be in pain but at least he would be able to move just fine. "Oh so the little kid wants some more" the first guy said throwing another punch, this time S ducked under it and threw a punch of his own straight into the guy's belly who doubled over in pain.

The second guy drew his sword and swung at S with the flat of his blade. S jumped the blade and kicked him in the face, I thought that was pretty good since S had to jump like 4 feet in the air. Mike who was now pissed at seeing his lackeys being beaten so easily released his grip on the girl who ran and walked straight up to S "not bad kid" he said summoning an impressive amount of water from the lake. I'd seen Percy summon more but still "but as you can clearly see you're out matched" Mike said looking down at S and eying the swords strapped to his belt "tell you what since you caught me in a good mood you give me those green and silver swords you got there and I'll forget the whole thing" "no" S said flatly. Mike flashed an evil grin "then I'll take them instead" he said "you really should have taken my offer kid, did you really think you could handle a son of Poseidon" Mike made a smashing motion with his hand and the water flew at S.

S simple held up a hand stopping the water in it's tracks "really you're a son of Poseidon and this is all you can do" S asked. I could see the strain on Mike's face but the water didn't move "pretty good" S said "you may not be able to use the water but I can't either." "But can you control ice" S asked and the water froze and fell to the ground "guess not" S said. Mike drew his sword and charged S but unlike his lackeys he was aiming to do permanent damage. S dodged every swing and it became apparent that he was just messing with Mike, after a particular desperate swing S skill punched him and Mike dropped like block of lead. S looked at me "is this a regular thing" he asked I nodded, returning his attention back to Mike and his followers S held out his hand and ice chains formed around them pinning them to trees, rocks, etc.

S looked at the campers who had come to see what was going on and shouted "have fun" most grabbed dirt clogs poison ivy or 'in the case of two campers who had been mucking out the Pegasus stables' shovel fulls of horse poop, and started throwing it at Mike and his lackeys.

S left them to the camp and started heading north out of camp, I ran after him "hey where you going" I asked standing in front of him "I have things I need to do and I can't waste time here" S said moving past me. I grabbed his shoulder "you need to stay here and train" I said "I've had training" S said shaking off my hand. I followed him through the forest near camp till he stopped near a small group of trees that had taken a sickly yellow color "what happened" S asked gesturing to the trees while the nymphs attended to their trees in the hopes of healing them.

"Some how a toxin got into the ground and poisoned the trees" I said "we've done all we can but nothing seems to help" S thought for a moment then asked me for my reed pipes "what do you need them for" I asked handing them over "I think I know something that might help" S said. S started to play a song I didn't recognize, and it was beautiful, hearing I just felt energized looking around the the plants both in and around the sickly trees lost their sickly color and even seemed to grow. By the time S was done the entire area looked better than it did before, S handed me back my pipes and I noticed he was breathing hard which didn't surprise me that had to have taken a lot of energy "goodbye" S said leaving.

I went back to camp where Mike and his lackeys were covered in dirt, poop, and half a dozen other things. I didn't release them, instead I just let them sit there but I did make sure the harpies wouldn't eat them and went to sleep.

Silver POV

I followed the pull north back to Manhattan all night, I could feel he was close but right as the sun poked over the horizon the pull switch back to the south "are you kidding me" I yelled kicking a garbage can. Deciding to rest I climbed a fire escape to the roof of a building and laid down using my cloak as a blanket.

Percy POV

We flashed into camp to find Mike and his lackeys chained up and covered in filth "hey Percy" Grover said walking up to me "hey G-man mind tell me what happened" I asked. Grover took the next ten minutes to explain starting from his run in with the minotaur to this new guy healing the trees. Mr. D flashed out to inform Olympus about his being at camp while I laughed at what happened to Mike along with everyone else except Annabeth who went to get her boyfriend down. Mr. D flashed back to camp and said "in light of recent events Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel have been ordered to find this boy and bring him to Olympus or at least find out what he wants. Percy, Leo, Nico, and Reyna will be going on quests to hunt down the left over parts of the monster army, go get some rest you all will be leaving at noon Mr D. said. I was kinda annoyed at getting ordered to do something but I was glad to get out of camp so I went back to my cabin and through myself on my cot falling asleep instantly.

Please review

**AN: I have found that people like it more when I add in stuff on request so I will take requests **

**Note: not all requests will be used.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thalia (2 weeks later)

I was sitting by the fire in the middle of camp with Phoebe and Atlanta drinking hot coco. We had just finished up a mission in Texas and despite it being on the tale end of summer there it was a cold night. Everyone else had gone to bed already the only reason we were up was because we were waiting for Percy and his group to arrive. Apparently they had just finished up a mission of their own nearby and Zeus wanted Artemis to flash them to Wyoming before moving on.

As I sat there shivering I noticed a big black wolf that everyone called Duke, unlike all the other wolves we kept I hardly ever saw him move. He usually just sat there and would growl whenever someone came close. The only thing that kept him in shape was the fact that he went to catch his own food every once in a while. "Why is he like that" I asked Phoebe, she gave a small smile and looked around "he was Silvers pet, he found him wounded on a hunt and begged Artemis to let him keep it me, him, and Atlanta were only five at the time" she said.

I remembered the story I heard about Phoebe and Atlanta being orphaned newborns when the joined the hunt, more like adopted but still "and she couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes. Aside from the hunt Silver didn't really have any friends, yes he had his uncles Apollo and Triton and grandfather Poseidon but that was it" Phoebe said "Artemis made Duke immortal so he would never die from old age. When Silver vanished Duke all but lost the will to live without his closest friend so now he just sits here, he only lets me, Atlanta and Artemis get close because we were here before he died".

I nodded "just wondering what was Silver like, I mean I've always wondered what her kids would be like if she had any" Atlanta nodded like she she had been expecting the question. "Well I guess I should be the one to answer the question" Artemis said sitting next to me "Lets see when Silver was born he was just a tiny little thing only four pounds. He hardly ever cried especially at night it actually seemed to calm him more than anything (in this story Artemis was already the moon goddess in greece) when he got older he was just a ball energy always running around with the wolves. He was tiny for his age but that all changed when he turned ten, in 4 or 5 months he went from the size of a 7 year old to around 13 making him a foot taller than everybody else his age but he didn't grow much more than an inch after that."

"That was also when he first started exhibiting his demigod powers. He seemingly got nothing from me but had inherited his fathers in full, he could control water, ice, even storms to a small extent. He loved to train with his father and got pretty good. Admittedly I got a little jealous that he spent so much time with his dad but he would always give me hug went he came home. I had to teach him archery because his dad had no skill with a bow what so ever and I may have made the lessons take longer so I got more time with him but in truth he was a natural. At the time a lot of people including some gods thought women were weaker and some still do but Silver would never stand for it and neither would his father. Ares at one one point called me weak for that very and Silver gave him that scar above his right eye" Artemis said with a proud smile on her face.

"Seriously" I asked, she nodded "at first I though Ares was going to get mad but instead he just laughed, ruffled Silver's hair, and said he had guts before walking away. Perseus had a talk with him about controlling his anger but both him and Apollo gave him a high 5" "you had those back then" I asked "well no but I thought it would help if I changed it to modern day terms" "oh ok" I said "we ran into a few problems when Poseidon and Triton would come to camp, they would always try to find out who Silver's mother was but never did. Triton and Perseus were surprisingly close despite Perseus being the product of an affair and to this day Triton holds all of Poseidon's demigod children to the same standard if their not as good as Perseus was he won't treat them as an equal. Then when Silver turned thirteen I noticed something was going on between him and Phoebe" Artemis said giving Phoebe a sly look.

"Would you stop that" Phoebe said blushing "yes we dated but could you stop teasing me" "nope" Atlanta said with a loud pop at the p "wouldn't you have been a little young to be dating?" I asked "and what about your oath" "the original hunt only had to swear to serve Artemis, we didn't have to swear to be eternal maidens technically me and Phoebe still haven't we've just chosen to" Atlanta explained "and at the time mortal lives were shorter 13 to 16 were the dating ages, 16 and older you were getting married" we stopped talking when Percy's group walked in to camp.

Piper POV (2 more weeks later)

We had been chasing this strange guy for over a month and we had started just calling him Guy for lack of an actual name. Mr D. had given us a compass designed by Athena that would always point in his direction.

Flashback (the day they left)

The 8 of us gathered on half blood hill to say our goodbyes to our friends which was Clarisse, Grover, and the Stolls who had figured out what Mike was doing. Just as we were about to leave Mr D. flashed in "ah good now I don't have to track you down" he said "I have a compass for the search party from Athena, it will always point straight at him. And for the hunting party I have this" Mr D. said holding out compass and business card. I grabbed the compass and Percy grabbed the card "the card is so we can send you messages instantly" as if a cue the card glowed and words appeared and a set of GPS coordinates. Percy looked at it and said "well looks like we're going to Canada", we separated at the Greyhound train station where my group took it into Manhattan following the compass and Percy's went to grab a boat to get up to Canada faster.

Flashback end

Since then we've zig zagged all across North America first we went straight up to Canada then we back down to Alabama, DC,Texas then up to Wyoming. We had a little bit of good news a few hours ago when Hazel spotted Guy just before dark. Jason debated on flying a head to catch him but we decided against it because we still didn't know if he was friend or foe. Something we thought was strange though was the surprising lack of monsters, don't get me wrong I'm more than happy about it but with four demigods running around you would expect to see at least one.

We were currently in the northern California rainforest which wasn't that bad. I was on watch duty while the others slept so I had time to think, I wondered what happened to Annabeth. When I first met her she seemed so broken hearted over Percy's disappearance but the second he wasn't famous any more she dumps him. Looking back on it and the story's I've heard from other campers it was all too obvious she was just in it for the fame, first she's in love Luke the star of camp half blood then she starts dating Percy right after he becomes hero of Olympus. He disappears giving her the situation of the heart broken girlfriend and milks it for all it's worth he loses his fame and she dumps him, I was disgusted that we even used to be friends.

I heard a noise to my left "Jason wake up" I said "hmm what is it" I put a hand over his mouth and motion for him to wake Frank and Hazel. He nodded and started walking over to them but a rock shot out of the trees and braining him. He crumpled to the ground but landed on Frank waking up both him and Hazel. Before either of them could move around 25 Telekhines shot out of the woods Frank managed to kill one but was knocked out from behind quickly followed by Hazel. I was so surprised that I couldn't find my voice to use my charm speak I raise my knife preparing to fight but was hit over the head by something the last thing I heard and saw was one of them laughing about eating how they were going to be eating good tonight before I briefly saw a silver flash and blacked out.

I woke up in a cave with my head pounding, and what was with that awful smell it was like a mix between cough syrup and manure. I sat up and found Jason, Frank, and Hazel sitting next to me "are you alright" someone said, I snapped my towards the noise standing at the mouth of the cave which had vines hanging over the entrance was a boy who looked to be about 5' 4'' 14 with black hair and sunglasses. Despite his young appearance he had an air around him that many of the warriors from the last two wars had, like he'd seen too many battles and to be honest it frightened me. Noticing my reaction he walked over a knelt down a few feet away from me "don't worry I'm a friend" he said in a tone that surprised me with how gentle it was "I just want to help now are you ok". Getting over my apprehension I nodded "good, do you think you can stand" I nodded again and stood up leaning on the wall for support.

I heard Jason groan "well now that your friends are waking I need to go" he said "rest here till you're ready to travel the vines will cover up you're demigod scent" "why don't you stay with us" I said worried about him being on his own "because there's someone I need to find, the only reason I even came back to help was because your lives were in danger but now that you're fine I need to go". As he walked away I noticed the hilt of a sword at his left hip and one on his right, one of silver one of emerald 'its him' I thought but he was gone before I could call after him. Jason and the others woke a few minutes later and I explained to them what happen "we need to go after him" Frank said as he tried to stand but fell over instantly. We decided to rest and head out in the morning.

Silver POV

I was a little upset with falling farther behind my dad but I was still glad that I had went back to help them. 'I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I just let them die, plus I now had this' I thought looking at my hand or more specifically the aura that now surrounded my hand and the rest of my body. It was my favorite color which I had learned was now called silver, I thought it was odd that I had the same name as it but was happy none the less. It had just shown up when I went back to save them one minute I'm going head to head with a Telekhine then everything seems to slow down.

It wasn't until I killed the last one that I noticed the aura which I figured out how to turn off after getting the demigods back to the cave I had used to make camp for the night. The aura did nothing to increase my strength which I found out when I carried them to the cave, 'dang that Chinese kid was heavy' I thought, but it did increase my speed and my senses which I loved 'guess I finally got my demigod powers from mom' I thought. My water powers had come with my first growth spurt and now that I was going through my second one I got this thing which I was thinking of calling 'the spirit of the hunter' (AN: let me know if you have a better name).

It was very tiring but seriously boosted my speed so I was using it to make up for the lost time and practice with it at the same time, when I first got my water powers they would drain my energy just as fast but it would get easier over time. My dad told me my abilities were like any other muscle if you don't use them they weaken but the more their used the easier it gets to use them. An hour or so before nightfall I stopped near a river and dipped my feet into to soak which felt great and helped to replenish my energy.

Instead of trying to keep it contained like I did in the past I had been letting a little flow freely not enough to be a problem just the excess in the hope of getting the attention of Olympus so I could get back to mom and explain what happened also it helps to keep the weaker monsters away. With this new aura my power had been significantly raised so I doubted I would be seeing them much. I leaned back on a rock to rest with my right arm propped up on my knee but I felt something powerful coming and silently curse myself both for using so much energy and for not noticing it earlier there wasn't any time to run and I was to tired to fight. I thought about shutting down my flow of energy but decided against it because it would help to deter anything that might attack.

About 50 feet away a titan that I recognized as Prometheus walked out of the tree line wearing a black suit and white shirt. I gripped the hilt of the sword on my left hip, Prometheus may have been neutral in my time but things have obviously change and his allegiance could have to. "Hello my good sir" he said I didn't move, I found it a little strange that he was being so nice because he wasn't known to be friendly with mortals all that much despite giving us fire.

Prometheus seemed a little uneasy about my response or absence of but pressed forward "my name is Prometheus" he said "I know who you are" I replied "well it appears I'm at a disadvantage then, what might your name be" he said I noticed his nervous tone and how despite him trying to act casual he was preparing to run if needed. I got an idea and decided to test it "My name is none of your business now why are you here" I said in an annoyed tone. Just like I expected he brushed it off instead of trying to kill me for my insolence, he views me as a threat.

Prometheus POV

I was a little weary of the figure sitting in front of me, his energy felt exactly the same as it did when I first felt it to months ago. But his looks differed a bit from what some of my scouts had described, according to them he was about 12 maybe 13 and 4 ½ feet tall. Enceladus thought he might be a demigod at first because they had been known to have powerful outburst of energy from time to time then they would die down, but his energy never once wavered or weakened in the whole 2 months.

He was obviously 14 which only affirmed my belief he was immortal because because no human has ever been known to grow even close to that fast. Also the way he spoke to me it was clear he held little fear of me and if he did he hid it well, plus his casual position suggested he thought being comfortable was more important than being ready to fight me which either meant he was really stupid or really strong.

And lastly he sat there watching me emerge from the trees, he clearly knew I was coming but made no attempt to run. He could have tried to conceal his power or try to kill me with a surprise attack but he just didn't seem to care that I was coming. What bothered me the most was the fact the I had been sent here to negotiate with him but we knew nothing not his name, not his parentage, or even his age what did we have to bargain with that he would want yes we could offer him power and lands to rule over like usual but what if that held no interest for him.

"I'm here on behalf of Oceanus titan of the sea, his royal highness would like to extend you an invitation to join him. Oceanus plans to dethrone the Olympians and bring this world to order under his rule, we have already secured the aid of Boreas, Hyperion, Atlas, Krios, Enceladus, Gration, and Leon as generals in his army along with myself." I said this wasn't really dangerous information to give since we had already gathered our army and it was on the march the only groups left were small ones that were meant to make them think it was over.

Third Person POV

"If that's all he asks why not send an underling instead of a general" Silver asked "I was sent because his highness Oceanus wanted to show his respect for your power" Prometheus said which was true but more due to the fact that as of that morning Silver had been putting out similar energy to that of a minor god in a bad mood, not at full power of course but still unsettling to Prometheus. Prometheus being the titan of forethought got several impressions as to what it was that Silver wanted most and who he was. This sort of thing was not uncommon and often could be a little misleading but Prometheus was grasping at straws.

"We would be more than happy to help you find who you are looking for and Oceanus would be more than willing to allow you passage of the entire hemisphere for you to hunt as you please, you wouldn't have to hide in the shadows anymore like you have for the past three thousand years." Prometheus said letting the slight threat of taking away his freedom hang in the air.

Silver laughed throwing Prometheus off a bit "I applaud your silver tongue but there is much you do not know I have never had to hide who I am, I prefer to go unnoticed. I also have no need for Oceanus to allow me to go anywhere I am already free to go where I wish whether it be land or sea" Silver said raising his power output significantly as he did "do not threaten me titan" Silver said in a deadly calm voice "you have were a coward 3000 years ago and you still are. 3000 years ago you hide behind the title of neutrality seconds after Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades gave their little display of power during Hyperion's attack on Sparta and now the name of Oceanus" Silver let his power drop back down to it's original level.

Prometheus was surprised by his knowledge of the first titan war because he knew full well that never even the Olympians spoke of it, Silver had to have been an eyewitness which made him just as old as the gods themselves. "Forgive me sir" Prometheus said swallowing his pride and bowing "I meant no disrespect towards you I just meant that we could ensure that no one would even dare trouble in these lands if they were yours. If you decide to join us you will find us here in one months time Prometheus said handing him a card and flashing out. Hermes who had witnessed the whole thing flashed out to seconds before Silver slipped into the river drifting into unconsciousness due to his lack of energy, he was still putting out the same level of energy as before but had none left to stay conscious.

(back on Olympus)

Hermes flashed into the throne room and called for a meeting. Once everyone had arrived Hermes explained everything he had heard of Silver and Prometheus' conversation. "So it seems Athena's suspicions were right even the titans respect his power, but thankfully his allegiance seems to be undecided at the moment" Zeus said "now that we've found him keep an eye him I want to see what he does. The shear fact that he has gone virtually unnoticed by us for over 3000 years troubles me, also I want to know who this person is he's searching for, we could use them as a bargaining chip later if things go south on us. And finally now that we know Oceanus is preparing for war combined with the proficy we received earlier today I want Athena and Apollo to contact our few allies and try to find more, Dyonisis prepare the camps for war. Also contact Jason's group their to go to mount Tam to find out how Atlas escaped any questions" "just wondering what was the proficy" Aphrodite asked, I had Apollo recite it.

An oath made to a father by son

Means a war lost or won

The hero searches to make things right

Rome preserved or razed through silver's might

The silver star shall lead the way

To where the lost guardian now lays

(crappy proficy I know but it's my first try)

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Silver POV

I opened my eyes and stretched on the riverbed, I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep but it felt like my dad hadn't moved so I figured it wasn't that long. Giving a light push off the river bed I floated to the surface. A few feet away I noticed the 4 demigods I saved the other day talking, I was about to leave when I heard the tall blond kid say "ok we're splitting up me and Frank will go check out mount Tam, Piper and Hazel you to keep following this guy."

"Remember don't make contact with him unless absolutely necessary we still don't know if he's hostile." I moved behind a large rock that was about 12 feet wide and just as tall "I don't think he's hostile he did save our lives after all" a girl who I guessed was Piper said. "Thats true but just to be safe keep your distance for now, at least till we get back ok?" Jason replied, Piper agreed.

After Jason and Frank left Piper said "uh boys why do they think that we're so helpless" "you know they don't think that Piper" "I know but it just feels like it from time to time" Piper said "well better start moving". Piper pulled out a compass and started heading toward my position behind the rock which I found weird because I wasn't even north of their position. I jumped up to the top of the rock and sat down so I could see what they were doing.

They rounded the side of the rock and started going around the side, I noticed that the needle always seemed to be pointing straight at me. Curious I jumped off the rock and into a rather thick leafed tree and the girls started heading towards me. I did a the same thing several more times over the next hour with the same result 'so they've been tracking me' I thought, I sat on my branch and waited for them to come. As they walked under me the needle started spinning "what the heck" Piper said tapping the compass.

"Is it broken" Hazel asked "no your compass is working just fine" I said dropping down in front of them, scaring them both. "Now would you mind telling me why you've been following me" I asked, Hazel was the first to find her voice "we were sent by Olympus they wanted us to talk to you" "about what" I asked.

Hazel POV

"They want to know who you are" I said deciding to go for honesty "they wanted us to make sure you weren't a new enemy and if possible bring you to Olympus" "I'm looking for someone right now so I probably won't be going to Olympus for a while" he said "I have no quarrel with the Olympians but I would like to talk to Artemis if possible. Apollo, Hestia, Poseidon, or Triton would be fine too". I was a little surprised by how calm this guy was acting, we had gotten an Iris message that day from Hermes informing us that we would be going mount Tam to see if Atlas had really escaped and of the meeting between this guy and Prometheus. He had been very cold to Prometheus but to us he was ready to cooperate…to an extent.

I was about to reply when an Iris message from Jason appeared, Guy gave it a confused look at the IM "Atlas is gone someone else is hold the sky now" Jason said somewhat rushed "we don't know who it is because the Hesperides sent that dang dragon after us Prometheus is here too…oh crap here it comes Frank move" the IM disappeared. "Sorry but we need to help our friends" Piper said "lead the way" Guy said "you're coming with us?" I asked "yes, I helped put Atlas under the sky the first time I should go to see what's happened"

An hour later we entered the Hesperides garden, Jason and Frank were fighting the dragon with little success "Ladon return to your post!" Guy shouted. Oddly enough it listened and went back to it's tree "how did you do that" Piper asked "before Atlas was trapped under the sky I would come here often to visit my grandmother, of course the garden was in Greece back then but still I was welcome here. That changed of course when the titan war broke out but Ladon still remembers me." He said walking over to Jason and Frank "are you ok" Jason and Frank nodded.

Guy started walking straight up the hill towards where the sky met the earth. As we got close I could hear someone talking, Prometheus came into sight standing near a very beautiful woman who was under the sky "It didn't have to be this way Leto, if only you had joined us you could've had a great life in the new world order. But no you chose to remain neutral, we couldn't risk you joining the gods so I guess it's best you ended up here" he laughed clearly enjoying seeing Leto in pain "you're a fool Prometheus, you always run and one of these days you'll run out of places to hide. I will get out of here and when I do I will make you pay" Leto said "Say what you will but for now you're stuck here, maybe after we defeat the gods I'll bring Apollo here and have him tortured in front of you. Wouldn't that be great just a little mother/son bonding time." Prometheus said laughing at the look on Leto's face

Guy snarled and said "wait here" I couldn't see his eyes because he had a pair of sunglasses on but I could feel the rage rolling off him as he walked over to Prometheus who noticed him right away. "Ah it's good to see you again" Prometheus said completely oblivious to Guy's rage "come to pledge your allegiance to Oceanus" "not quite" Guy said drawing his swords. Prometheus glowed for just a second before getting a confused look on his face "what forget that you can't flash out from here titan" Guy said with a smirk on his face "looks like theres no where to run this time coward". Prometheus looked panicked but drew his sword, Guy stopped just a few feet away from Prometheus. In a fraction of a second Guy closed the remaining distance moving in a blur of silver which was weird since he wasn't wearing anything silver.

Prometheus managed to block Guy's first few attacks and sent what looked like a ball of energy at Guy who deflected it with one of his swords, the ball exploded harmlessly over the side of the mountain.

Silver POV

I noticed something was up when I deflected that bomb thing Prometheus threw. It was way too easy, I knew my limits well and even with the sudden boost in power from getting the rest of my demigod powers I shouldn't have been able to do that. Putting that thought aside I slammed into Prometheus and pressed the attack. He wasn't exactly a warrior to start with and with my speed he had no chance. In matter of minutes I had disarmed Prometheus and given him several deep gashes across his body, nothing fatal but still painful. I put the tip of my sword to his throat "just kill me and get it over with" Prometheus said "oh no you will not be getting off that easy" I said kicking him backwards under the sky.

Leto dropped letting the sky fall on him and rolled away, standing up Leto drew her bow "I told you I would have my revenge" Leto said firing an arrow into Prometheus' right calf and another into his groin. Together me and Leto went back to Jason and the others, I pulled out the card Prometheus had given to me and handed it to Jason "take this to Zeus it's the location the titan army will be meeting at in about a month, go prepare the demigods" Jason nodded and left with his friends.

Once me and Leto were outside the garden I gave her a hug "it's good to see you grandma" I said "it's good to see you to Silver" she said "but where have been, do you know your disappearance did to you mother" Leto scolded "It wasn't by choice" I said "I could fill you in if you want, and I could use an update on recent events I've kinda been out of comission for a while".

We talked for a few hours before parting, when I heard that I had been gone for 3000 years my first thought was 'mom is so going to kill me' then I thought about what she was going to do to dad when I found him, I cringed inwardly. "Please give this my mom and let her know I'm alive" I asked Leto handing her a letter I had written she nodded and flashed out. I turned to walk away and cut my hand on a thorn bush which gave me pause, not that I got cut that wasn't unusual. What caught my attention was the blood, it was red like usual but it also had flecks of silver in it 'what the heck is going on with me' I thought.

Zeus POV Back on Olympus

I had been stressing out all day, three wars all less than a year apart I never thought our luck could be this bad. I decided to go to the throne room because I always felt more at ease there, as I walked through the doors I found the council already gathered "ah good now I don't have to come get you" Hermes said, I took my seat "why have you called us here brother" Athena said "well I met Jason and the others a mile or so away from mount Tam while doing my delivers, Jason started to give me a report and after a few minutes I decided it would be best if the whole council heard it"Hermes said motioning for Jason to start.

"Well me and Frank went to Mount Tam like you asked while Piper and Hazel continued to follow our target who we've started to just call Guy." Jason said and Piper started speaking "we found him or rather he found us, he knew we were following him but he didn't seem angry just curious why we were following him."

"We told him that you wanted to bring him to Olympus but he said he was looking for someone so he wouldn't be coming to Olympus for awhile" I nodded this wasn't anything new but I was glad that the reports were consistent. "However he did ask to speak to certain members of the council" Piper said "which ones" Hera asked "well he asked for Artemis first but also said that Apollo, Hestia, and Poseidon would be fine if she couldn't come, oh he also said Triton would work too." Piper said "why would he ask for them" Athena asked and said gods shrugged in response. "We were about to ask the same thing when we got an IM from Jason".

"Me and Jason got into the Hesperides garden pretty easily and started heading up the hill to where Atlas used to be, we saw Prometheus heading the same way and tried to catch up." Frank said "But the Hesperides sent their dragon on us before we could. That was when we sent Piper and Hazel the IM, we couldn't beat him or get back to the exit so we just did our best trying to wear him down till Piper and Hazel arrived" Frank said turning it over to Hazel.

"We arrived with Guy who had decided to come with us by the way. We found Jason and Frank in the middle of fighting Ladon, Guy called of Ladon like we would with a dog" Hazel said "I thought Ladon only listened to the Hesperides" Dionysos said. "I asked him why Ladon listened to him he said that before the first titan war he would go there often to visit his grandmother he wasn't welcome after the war started but Ladon still remembered him" Hazel said.

"Who was staying at mount Othrys at the time?" Athena asked "well at the time most of the titans chose to stay at their own palaces rather than Othrys." I said "The only titanesses who stayed there regularly was Leto, Oceanus' wife tethys, and mother Rhea". "Well Leto's out Artemis never had kids and I think we would know, or at least Apollo would if he was one of his" Ares said. "Mother is out too" Hades said "all our children that were born 3000 years ago are accounted for". "In that case I'll talk to my wife and see if she has any ideas on who this man could be" Poseidon said, I nodded and asked for Hazel to continue.

"We headed up the hill where we found Prometheus laughing at Leto who had apparently been forced to take the weight of the sky from Atlas as punishment for not joining Oceanus" Hazel said which enraged Artemis and Apollo. "Prometheus made a comment about bringing Apollo there and torturing him in front of Leto calling it 'mother/son bonding time', that seemed to set Guy off. He walked up to Prometheus who thought he was coming to join Oceanus' army but instead Guy attacked him. Prometheus threw some kind of energy bomb at Guy but he knocked it aside like it was just a toy."

This troubled me because even though the 'bomb' wasn't particularly strong compared to my master bolt it still wasn't something to take lightly. "Guy attacked so fast we could barely even see the blur of his blades" Hazel said and the others nodded in agreement "Instead of killing Prometheus, Guy forced him to take the weight of the sky from Leto." "Guy also gave us this" Piper said holding up a business card "he said this was where the titan army was going to be about a month from now and told us to warn you" 'good that matches what Hermes overheard' "we already checked the location its camp Jupiter. He left with Leto and I think they knew each other but I'm not sure."

"Is there anything else" I asked "Guy also said he was part of the group that originally trapped Atlas under the sky" Piper said, I looked at Athena "I'll look into it" she said "In the mean time we should get the Roman camp ready, I also recommend that Artemis and her hunters be stationed there for the time being" "why" Frank asked and Apollo recited the prophecy "Artemis is often referred to as the silver goddess more than likely she is the one mentioned in the prophecy" Athena said. "I will go to the Roman camp for the battle but seeing as it's not supposed to happen a month from now I think it would be best if I continued hunting down the more powerful monsters for the time being" Artemis said "fine by me, also find you mother maybe she knows who this mystery man is." I said and ended the meeting.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Karma POV (one of Artemis' hunters) at the time of the meeting

AN: Thalia, Phoebe, and Atlanta are away on a mission for Artemis.

"Does anyone know what's been bugging Lady Artemis lately" I said asking no one in particular as the hunters ate dinner. "Ok so it's not just me" Mina said, many of the hunters nodded in agreement "so I ask again, any ideas on what's got her so upset" I asked. "It all started about a month ago after Artemis came back from that awards meeting on Olympus" Teana said, "I-I know what's got Artemis like this" Carly daughter of Hermes and our youngest hunter said "but you all have to swear on Styx that this stays between us".

"Why" I asked "this information hasn't gotten out in 3000 years and I doubt Artemis would want it becoming common knowledge" "fine" Teana said, all the hunters took the oath and Carly told them about the conversion between Artemis and Thalia right after the meeting on Olympus. Everyone was silent for a while "I can't believe Artemis has well had a son" I said "well I guess that explains her bad mood" Teana said "and it does explain the conversation I overheard a few days ago between the four" (she tells them about the conversation about Duke and Silver).

"Doesn't it bother anyone that Artemis isn't a maiden but we're required to be just to stay in the hunt" Mina said "not really, from what I've heard Perseus and Silver died during the titan war and the whole incident with Orion happened only a year or two after the war ended. Artemis probably gave up hope that good men even existed anymore and who could blame her first her husband and son die then the very next guy she opens up to even a little bit tries to rape one of our sisters" I said.

"Besides you know Artemis thinks of us as her daughters, she only added the rule to protect us and if anyone of you want to leave the hunt because of it speak up now" Teana said. No one spoke up and I couldn't help but smile 'sisters till the end' I thought looking up at the constellation of Orion which literally faded right in front of me.

Percy POV (the next day)

I looked out over the ocean and took a deep breath drinking in the salty air, me, Leo, Nico and Reyna had been moving non stop for the past month and to be honest it was starting to

catch up with me. Reyna and Nico had actually enjoyed themselves quite a bit but then again they were dating, meanwhile me and Leo were basically the third wheel. Our latest target was a group of cyclopes that had been roaming around just a little south of Camp Jupiter. I called Mrs O'leary so we could track them better "come on girl where are they" I said, She sniffed the air and bonded off into the trees.

"I really need to get a leash for her" I said sprinting to catch up. We heard someone scream and came out of the trees just in time to see Mrs O'leary shaking a small cyclops like a frisbee "good girl" I said scratching her behind the ear. The cyclops turned to dust a few seconds later "well if their all that easy we should be able to finish just in time for dinner" Leo said "I don't know about that" Reyna said "why not" Leo asked. Instead of answering Reyna just pointed, about 100 yards or so away was a dam which would have been perfectly fine except that there were two separate groups of cyclopes fight all over it. One side had a green trident on their armor (Poseidon's symbol) and the other had a sea serpent (Oceanus' symbol). Oceanus' soldiers were putting these little glowing green packages all over the front of the dam 'crap Greek fire' I thought, about half a mile to my left I could sense the ocean.

"So who do we help" Leo asked "the ones with a green trident are part of my father's army" I said "Nico take Leo up to the bombs to disarm them and shadow travel him away if necessary you're job is to keep him safe while he works, Me and Reyna will go help out my fathers army any questions" nobody said anything "good then lets move". Nico disappeared with Leo and I tackled a cyclopes that was about to decapitate one of my dads soldiers. This distracted him long enough for Reyna to stab him in the heart killing him instantly "brother?" I heard someone say.

I turned to see the cyclops I just save was my half brother Tyson, he open his mouth to speak but I cut him off "talk later fight now" he nodded and ran to help one of his soldiers. After 10 minutes or so I risked a glance up to find Leo standing on what looked like a little platform made of pure shadows dismantling another bomb like he had been doing it his whole life "he's like a Mexican batman" I thought as he kept pulling things out of his belt.

I looked back down to see that there were only a few enemy cyclopes "give up, you've lost surrender now and you will live" Tyson said and I couldn't help but smile at how much Tyson had grown up over the last year, going from clumsy and shy to a powerful leader. "We may have been defeated but our mission will still succeed" one said holding up a small bronze box and pressing the button in the middle. I realized what he was doing and shouted "Nico!" thankfully Nico understood and shadow traveled away with Leo just before the bombs blew.

Dozens of craters were blown into the dam and a small web of cracks appeared around each one. The bombs Leo disabled prevented it from completely failing right then and there but the cracks were spreading and getting bigger by the second "everybody move!" Tyson shouted leading everyone to high ground where they would be safe.

I started to follow them but something caught my eye, directly behind me was a small town. There was no way to evacuate it in time heck we wouldn't even be able to warn them, in the back of my mind I could almost hear someone say "you can save them" the voice sounded like me but seemed older almost like my fathers 'but how' I thought "you are a son of Poseidon are you not, control the water" the voice replied 'I can't control that much though' I shot back "yes you can remember you swore you would always protect your loved ones" 'I have nothing'. "NOTHING! Are your friends nothing, are your parents nothing, is the woman you love nothing! Get off your butt and stop feeling sorry for yourself!" 'but Annabeth hates me, she left me' I said, but even as I did I knew he was right I had been feeling sorry for myself for too long.

Annabeth left me so what I'm still here, my friends are still here standing beside me either in person or spirit. I still had my brother and sister Nico and Thalia not to mention my soon to be born younger sister. Determined I faced the dam just as it broke, I held up my hands and willed the water to stop. I could hear Tyson and the others screaming for me to move as the water came carrying giant chunks of concrete, understandable the water didn't want to be stopped and it was still coming at me. "Who said I was talking about Annabeth" the voice said, an image flashed through my mind. I saw a girl standing in front of me, I couldn't make out her face but I could see a smile on her lips that made my heart skip a beat and I could of sworn I heard her say 'I love you Perseus'.

That was all I needed, I screamed in defiance and the water came to a halt the tug in my gut was painful but I refused to give up. With one last push I forced the water over the town and into the ocean beyond just before falling into unconsciousness.

Silver POV

I walked up to the edge of the San Francisco bay and took a deep breath it had been a long day but I almost couldn't contain my excitement, my dad was close I could feel it. I grabbed an apple of a tree as I ran around the coast, normally I would have run straight across the water but I thought it would be best not to make the news.

Three old ladies flashed in right in front of me which made me have to just about snap my ankle as I tried to stop so I wouldn't crash into them. "Hello Silver" they said in unison "can I help you" I asked lightly grasping the hilt of my sword. "We are the fates" they said "we know of whom you seek but it is not yet time for him to be found" "why not he's been missing for over 3000 years I think it's time he was found" I stated flatly sure it was a little rude but seriously you wait till now to inform me that everything that I have been doing for the last 3 months has been for nothing.

"We will allow you to find him only after you have completed 4 tasks of our choosing till then he will always remain out of your reach understand" they said and I was starting to get annoyed with the whole speaking in unison thing.

Artemis POV

I sat on a tree stump staring up into the night sky at the spot where Orion's' constellation used to be, to be honest I was overjoyed that it was gone. When I put him up there I still thought he was a decent man, it wasn't till later that I found out what he had done but by then I was stuck with a constant reminder of what he had done. Still I was curious why it disappeared, never before had I ever seen a single constellation disappeared I could help but wonder why? I looked over to my favorite constellation which also happened to be Zoe.

For some reason it shown abnormally bright that night, as I stared at it it seemed to be dimming. With a start I realized it was dimming, I watched in utter shock as the last trace of my former lieutenant disappeared from the sky. I felt like crying but a loud crash outside of camp didn't give me time to mourn. I grabbed my bow and ran to see what the cause of the sound was, 20 or 30 feet from camp I saw a large smoking crater. I looked inside and I couldn't believe what I found at the bottom of the crater was Zoe unconscious but alive.

please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Percy POV

Before I even opened my eyes I knew today was going to be different to say the least, my muscles were stiff and I felt like someone had just punched me in the gut. But at the same time my energy was through the roof which made me feel amazing and a little older for some reason. Hesitantly I opened my eyes and sat up wincing as my back popped. The image of that woman smiling had apparently been burned into my mind which made me smile to. I wasn't sure who she was but I did know two things for sure, first I loved her and second I was going to find her no matter what.

Outside it was raining pretty hard but I left the confines of the tent nevertheless. "Hey Percy" Nico said as I walked over "you feeling ok" "I'm a little stiff but other than that ya" I said. Nico nodded and started to fill me in on the skirmish between Tyson and Oceanus' army. Apparently during the last Titan war my father had forges set up in man made reservoirs with easy access to the sea to keep them below Oceanus' radar, but now he was taking special care to get rid of them.

As Nico talked I noticed that he, Reyna, Leo, and Tyson now looked at me with a new form of awe while Tyson's soldiers seemed afraid of me and kept a good 15 foot distance at all times. The cold rain was starting to annoy me so I just willed myself to stay dry "looks like the rain finally stopped" Leo said after a few minutes. Thunder boomed causing Nico look up "um Percy are you doing that" I turned my head to see what he was looking at "doing wha-" I started to say until I noticed that it was still raining but whenever it got within a 50 foot radius of me the rain drops would change direction and slide down at an angle almost like it was on glass.

"I think so" I said "just give me a sec" I focused on letting the water drop and it did 'so it is me' I thought, after a few minutes of experimenting I found two things. First me shielding the camp from the rain was more of a habit, and second it was easy to do it "It is you isn't it" Nico said, I nodded "and it's too easy" I nodded again. Ya he was right, I've tried to do something like this before but it was beyond me. Now it was second nature, I almost laughed at how well me and Nico understood each other 'that's why he's my brother' I thought 'can't forget my sisters though'. I paused after that thought 'sisters, where had I gotten a thought like that. Thalia's the only girl that I thought of like that' deep inside I knew that felt wrong I had another I just couldn't remember. "So what do we do now" Leo said "we're going to camp Jupiter" I said "I need to have a word with Hera".

Thalia POV

"...make sure to sharpen the arrows too" Thalia said, Artemis has been staying in the medic tent with Zoe ever since we found her two nights ago so I had been doing my best to run the hunters. "Hey Artemis how's she doing" I asked walking into the medic tent "no change" she replied "I just don't get why she would be here, even if she chose the leave Uranus' realm she should have gone to the underworld not here. And if she's here does that mean Orion is back too." "I hope not, he was a jerk the first time around" Zoe said sitting up. "Zoe!" Artemis cried pulling Zoe into a tight hug tears streaming down her face "I missed you to Milady but seriously you're crushing me" Zoe croaked after a few minutes, her face turning purple. "I'm sorry" Artemis said drying her tears "I just can't believe you're back, it feels like I'm dreaming" Zoe smirked and pinched Artemis' arm "ow, what was that for" Artemis said rubbing her arm "so you know you're not dreaming" Zoe said.

I laughed while Artemis simply glared at Zoe well tried to, it didn't quite work with the smile tugging at her lips and thats when I noticed something. "Zoe what happened to your accent, it's gone" I said "I got some help with that up in Uranus' realm" Zoe said

"Speaking of which why are you back and why are the constellations disappearing" Artemis said "their not all disappearing it's just mine and Orions" Zoe said then her expression darkened "as for why I'm here, it's the coming war". "Tartarus was planning on rising" Zoe said "Seriously" I asked Zoe nodded, "why do you say 'was'" Artemis asked.

"Tartarus wanted to rise but Uranus used up most of his power to stop him" Zoe said "this stopped us from having to face a primordial but sadly Tartarus has grown stronger than Uranus. He still had enough power to forcefully raise some of his most powerful subjects to aid Oceanus." "who are we up against" I asked "to be honest I'm not entirely sure" Zoe said throwing her hands up "just before I left we confirmed that Pallas the titan of war and Perse titan of destruction were coming along with Kampe and Polybotes the giant meant to destroy Poseidon, also when Uranus open up his realm to let me out Orion contacted Tartarus and swore his allegiance to him in exchange for a new life and Tartarus accepted."

Artemis POV

I'll admit I was panicking a bit at the thought of the oncoming threats but more than anything I fuming that Orion was back 'I'm going to kill him very slowly' I thought. "I do have a little bit of good news though" Zoe said "Pontus, Uranus' brother said he would send help. We really don't know what kind of help but it's something."

"Theres also one more thing and it's the reason Uranus sent me" Zoe said "He said the key to winning this war is Perseus" "why would Percy be the key" I asked "Not your Perseus I'm mean Artemis' guardian Perseus". Artemis went wide eyed "he's back" she said "Yes" Zoe said smiling hugely "he should be about 17 or 18 right now" Artemis looked like she was about to burst from excitement "I gotta go tell the council, be right back" she said before flashing out. "so…you became her lieutenant" Zoe said I laughed and told her the whole story of everything she missed since she left.

Leo POV 2 day's later

We stopped in New Rome to grab some lunch before heading up to temple hill, and we ran into Jason's group on our way out. "Just wondering what's the Sentinel's feast" I asked as we walked out of New rome and grabbed our weapons, I had heard people talking about in town and I was kinda curious. "It's a big feast we have once every ten years, although I don't really know what it's for" Hazel said.

Jason shook his head "I'm not really surprised you don't know that much about it most people who weren't here for the previous one don't" Jason said "first off a lot of people think that it's to celebrate the Centurions but that's not true. The story behind the Sentinel's feast goes way back before Rome and even Troy were built. You see there was a small tribe that would eventually became the Trojans moving through Greece looking for a place to settle, the were running low on food and water and the men were tired from constantly fighting off wolfs and robbers. One night they were attacked by a small group of monsters, the men couldn't fight any more and the entire tribe was at their mercy." Jason said pausing to build up the suspense.

"As the monsters debated on what to do with the tribe a young boy that looked to be about 10 years old wearing a silver cloak dropped out of the sky in front of them holding a celestial bronze hunting knife." Jason said.

* * *

_Silver_

"_Ah chew" _

* * *

"The kid fought the monsters for three hours straight killing them all. When he the fight was over the people asked the boy why he would fight so hard for somebody he didn't even know and he said '_why should that matter, it is the duty of those with power to defend those who can't defend themselves and I'll join Hades in the underworld before I let someone get hurt when it was in my power to stop it. That's what my parents taught me and that's a belief I'm willing give my life for'._ The boy then left leaving the people astounded that such a young boy could have that much of a resolve." Jason said "I can understand that" I said "I actually want to know who this kids parents were"

* * *

_Percy_

"_Ah chew"_

* * *

_Artemis_

"_Ah chew"_

* * *

"We all do the Trojans spent 80 years trying to find him or his family with no luck" Jason said "anyway the people were so astounded that when the founded Troy the started the Sentinel's feast in his honor and made it the number one duty of the army to keep the people safe above all else. And when Troy fell that belief was carried on to Rome which is why it focused so much on it's military." "That's actually kinda cool" Nico said "you don't even know the half of it" Reyna said "in Latin the closest translation to the word Sentinel is Centurion, they were named after him, the oath they take was based on his words, his beliefs are the very same that Rome was founded on." "oh" was all I could say.

Percy POV

The story behind the Sentinel's feast was cool, but right now I had a bone to pick with a certain goddess "Hera!" I shouted as I walked into her temple. I had asked the others to stay outside because I thought it would be best if I worked this out first before telling them. "What do you want!" Hera shouted flashing "and how dare you come into my temple and shout at me you mortal!".

I walk straight up to her "I'm going to ask you one question and I need you to answer honestly" I said mimicking Chiron's deathly calm tone which seemed to unnerve her. "When you stole my memories did you chose to keep any from me even after I saved Rome"

"What, no" "then why am I starting to remember a sister I've never had" I said trying not to loose my temper "you mean Thalia?" She asked "no I don't" I said "I do consider her my sister but this is not her. This girl is taller and has an olive skin color.." I trailed off. "hm" Hera said putting a hand on her chin "give me a second" she said before flashing out.

I sat for what felt like a half hour, just as I was getting ready to lose temper and flood Hera's temple she flashed back in. "I'm so sorry" she said which scared me half to death because she both sounded and looked sincere. "What did you do" I said "you know how when mortals are reborn you take a dip in the river Lethe?" Hera asked "yes" I said "well for some reason you didn't. Hades doesn't even have a record of you going through the underworld, it's like your soul came out of know where and jumped right into your next life" she said "unable to do anything Thanatos put up a barrier in your mind separating your past life from your current one. When I stole your memories I broke the barrier" "can't you just put another one up" I asked "I'm sorry but no, there's no way to stop it once it starts short of throwing you into Lethe" Hera said pulling out a journal. "The most I can do is give you this" Hera said "as you remember your past life write it down in here, it will help you to separate this life from your last"

I was pissed beyond belief but accepted the journal "I truly am sorry" Hera said before flashing out. I thought about trashing Hera's temple but wasn't her fault, she didn't know so I walked out. "Hey Percy" Nico said walking up to me with the others "you ok man we heard shouting". "I don't know man" I said sitting down on the grass "why what happened" Piper asked, I took the next few minutes to explain what Hera told me.

"Don't worry Percy you still got us" Reyna said "But what if I was a murderer in my past life, what if I was a criminal" I countered "Who cares" Nico said "it doesn't matter who you were in your past life this is who you are now. If you were a hero that's great, if you were a criminal it doesn't matter that's not who you are now" everyone nodded in agreement "thanks guy's" I said. We left as a group and head back to camp half blood, and I have to admit I was thankful for the support. That night I open up the first page of my journal, at the top I wrote Sister then made a list down the side (example below) leaving the bottom open, then I made similar ones for myself, my parents, and that girl I was remembering.

Sister

Name:

Age:

Skin color: olive

Eye color:

Hair color:

Height: about 5' 5''

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Third Person POV

Silver leaped from tree to tree dodging arrows left and right and at one point an axe 'dang cyclops' ' Silver thought as an arrow grazed his cheek leaving a small cut. Why was Silver fighting cyclops' in the middle of a forest you might ask. The answer was simple the fates, the fates had told him to remove every monster in this particular forest by midnight tonight as the first of his four tasks.

After what seemed like an eternity to Silver one of the cyclops' made a mistake giving Silver an opening. In a fraction of a second Silver closed the 50 foot gap slicing through the cyclops with ease before moving onto the next not wasting a second. With their formation broken the cyclops' stood no chance, Silver shredded them in minutes with a skill and grace that only came from years of blistering training.

Swiftly Silver headed for the next area of the forest which also happened to be the last as he had already cleared the rest of the forest. After only a few minute of searching Silver found another group of cyclops' but this time half were in combat with another cyclops while the other half chased a young girl that was carrying a child.

The child was maybe 6 or 7, Silver unable to help himself leaped in between the young girl and the cyclops' that were chasing her. The cyclops' were shocked by his sudden appearance but quickly shook it off and resumed their attack. An arrow shot passed Silver and straight at the girl, he could have simply used the ample water in the humid air to stop the arrow but the same cyclops that had been fight it's brethren leaped in the way. The arrow suck deep into his thigh but the girl and child were fine 'he's trying to protect them' Silver thought.

Silver killed his remaining opponents in second giving them no time to attempt another attack on the child. Returning his attention to the odd three he had just saved Silver noticed something he hadn't before, though the child was clearly a demigod the young girl actually wasn't a girl at all. She was an empousa, Silver took a causes step forward and the empousa moved in front of both the child and cyclops protectively "just leave us alone we're no threat to you" the empousa said letting it's charm speak roll over Silver.

"Your charm speak will have no effect on me empousa" Silver said taking more confident strides forward "look we don't want any trouble we're just passing through" she said. Silver took out a hunting knife ready to kill the empousa and cyclops if necessary but his main focus was getting the child away from them before he became their next meal. Then the child who turned out to be a boy did something Silver didn't expect he walked straight over to the empousa and said gesturing to Silver "mommy who is that man".

Silver stopped in his tracks as the boy continued to ask if the cyclops or as the boy called him 'daddy' would be ok. For the first time since he noticed the girl was an empousa Silver took a good look at how the boy acted around the two. He clung to the empousa's leg like it was he afraid she would disappear, he also took several glances back at the cyclops to make sure he was still there. Silver got down on one knee and asked the boy to come over to him in the kindest voice he could, the boy seemed reluctant to leave the side of the empousa but eventually came when the empousa promised she would stay right there and wait for him.

"Why are you traveling with them" Silver asked once the boy got close "mommy and daddy took me in after my old mommy left me in the woods and never came back" he answered. "How long ago was that" Silver asked "1, 2, 3, 4 years" the boy said counting it out on his fingers, Silver was a little shocked that the boy had been living with the two so long. Usually a demigod is dead within a matter of hours after being found by a monster, also after looking the boy over Silver noticed that he had several injuries from being beaten but all of the were five years old at least and not a single one newer.

In fact aside from being a little thin the kid looked perfectly healthy, looking back at the epousa and cyclops who still hadn't moved from their spot Silver noticed a few other things. First was a tattoo on the cyclops' arm marking him as a former soldier in Poseidon's army which meant that at least as far as the cyclops was concerned this boy was not perceived as a meal, this was because all cyclops' that served Poseidon shared his love for children and would die before harming one themselves. Second was the look in the empousa's eyes, the look took Silver aback, it was a look he had seen several times before back in ancient Greece. A looked that all mothers shared when a predator came near their child, complete and utter fear.

Silver looked between the child and the unlikely duo and knew in his heart what he had to do. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the child's parents "I'm sorry for frightening you but I had to make sure the child was safe" Silver let the child go and he quickly ran into his mothers arms. Silver then removed the arrow in the cyclops' leg and dressed the wound "I trust you will keep the boy safe" Silver said helping the cyclops up. "yes of course" the cyclops said "my name is killien by the way" "and I'm Maria" the empousa said "and his name is Travis" she said referring to the boy.

Silver smiled and said "follow me" "why" Killien asked "because the Fates have commanded that I remove all of your kind from this forest by midnight, and while the others were killers you are not so I'm willing to just walk you out instead of killing you" Silver said "and if we leave now we should make it out with few minutes to spare".

As they walked Silver felt compelled to ask why Killien and Maria had decided to raise Travis. Killien had recently retired from his service in Poseidon's army and had no son but always wanted one, so when he found Travis in the woods he took him in. Maria on the other hand had spent years killing males both mortal and demigod alike but on their most recent kill Maria had stayed for a while looking for more victims but instead she saw the effect she had because she killed the boy. After that she swore on styx never to do so again and shortly thereafter met Killien and Travis. Once they exited the forest Silver said his goodbyes before telling Travis to be good to his parents.

Leto POV (3 day's later)

I was walking through the woods near Yellowstone looking for my daughter Artemis. I had felt her presence here an hour ago and I could still feel it but I was having a rough time find her exact position. As I entered a clearing I could see the hunters camp four stories straight down from the cliff I was currently standing on. Before I could head down to my daughter three figures which I later recognized as the Fates flashed in, I gave them a small bow "how may I help you" I asked doing my best to be respectful.

"We have come to tell you that it is not yet time for you to tell Artemis of Silver's existence" the said "what but he's her son she has every right to know he's alive" I said. "That may be true" the one on the right said "but he must remain unknown for now, he is currently in a state of change if he finds his father or taken to the gods too soon he may not be ready for what is to come". "What's coming" I asked "and why are you taking such an interest in his life", this time the middle sister spoke "our mother Relona the primordial of destiny and our uncle Chronous have long since faded. While Chronous' power is currently split between 3 vessels, our mother's power has yet to chose a new vessel. Tartarus seeks to obtain that power for himself, this would allow him to remake the world in his own image and he will succeed if we don't defeat Oceanus and his army in the coming war. Our only hope lies with Perseus and his son therefore the timing of their return must be perfect" she said.

"But why must Artemis remain oblivious to her sons existence" I countered "surely it wouldn't hurt for her to know he's alive". The Fates seemed to consider this "fine" the one on the left said "you may tell your daughter Silver lives and you may give her that letter from him. But you are forbidden to tell her anything else at all, not even the reasoning why she cannot know" she said before flashing out with her sisters.

Artemis POV

I sat by the fire with my hunters as we ate dinner, the past few day's had been some of my happiest in the last 3000 years. First my best friend returns from the dead then I learn that my fiance has also come back even if he doesn't remember me at the moment. You should have seen how Poseidon lit up when he learned Perseus had been reborn, Hades did get a little heat from it but as Hestia put it it was a 'happy mistake'. Even with the news of more enemies coming Olympus was in a state of celebration that the demigod was returning.

I doubted my hunters understood why the possibility of having a male join the hunt made me so happy but none of them said anything against it which made me both happy and concerned with their lack of protests. Atlanta out of all my hunters seemed the happiest at the idea Perseus was coming back. The reason for that is really very simple, when the hunt was first founded I wanted it to be like a family and as me and Perseus grew closer he became the father of the hunt while I was it's mother, the two of us basically raised most of the hunters during the first few years and the only one who didn't think of Perseus as her father was Zoe for various reasons.

The border patrol blew their horns warning the rest of the camp that something was coming. Quickly we readied our bows and waited for the thing to show itself "hold your fire!" I called when I recognized the figure coming toward us as my mother Leto. "Mother" I said greeting her with a hug "hello Artemis" she said giving me a warm smile. I had her join us for dinner then we spent the next hour catching up since we hadn't seen each other in almost 400 years 'that is way too long' I thought before promising myself I wouldn't let it happen again.

At length I was forced to set aside catching up and move on to more serious matters. "Mother there's something I need to ask you" I said "ask away" she said "the Olympians know about you getting both trapped under the sky by Prometheus and you getting freed by an unknown warrior" I said "We've known about him for a few months but we have no idea who he is or if he's a threat. Some of the demigods that were there seemed to think that you knew who he was and Zeus was hoping you could tell us." Leto took her time picking her words carefully then said "I do know who he is but the Fates have forbidden me from telling, at least for the time being. As for whether or not he's a threat, personally I don't think so but he could change his mind" she said.

I was a little upset at getting so little but moved on "is there anything else you can tell me about him" Leto shook her head, I had expected as much but it was still disheartening. "I may not be able to tell you any more on that subject but there is something else I think you in particular might want to know" she said. "And what would that be" I asked "Silver is back" she said "What do you mean" I asked.

She rolled her eyes "Silver the son of your guardian is back, alive and well" Leto said, immediately I was inches from her face "are you sure?" I asked trying to contain my excitement "yes" she said grinning ear to ear. "Well where is he" I asked gathering my weapons to leave right then and there "I don't know" she said "What! How could you not know, he just got back and you let him disappear again!" I screamed. Several of my hunter gave me strange looks after my outburst so I forced myself to calm down. After a few seconds of silence my mother spoke "I don't know because the Fates said they have plans for him" she said which cause my anger at her to decrease and my anger at the Fates to increase. "However when I saw him he gave me this" she said pulling out an envelope "it's addressed to you" I took the envelope, tore it open and started reading the letter.

_Hey Mom I'm sorry I've been gone so long I promise I didn't plan it and neither did Dad. We ran into trouble and Dad did this to save my life so please don't kill him when I bring him back. He gave me a way of tracking him down so hopefully I'll be seeing you soon, but if not I'd like to take this opportunity to say I love you mom so please don't kill me for being gone so long. _

_PS: Please tell Phoebe I'm back, we both know she'll kill me if I told you I was back and not her. Also I have a picture included of a statue of uncle Apollo I found…with some modifications._

Looking at the picture Silver had made Apollo's nose six times as long and added a set glasses and buck teeth. I laughed at both the letter and the picture holding them close to me chest 'I will find you my son and you Perseus I swear on Styx'.

Please review (AN: If any of you have things you would like to see in the story let me know. It's more fun for me when I get to involve my audience.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Percy POV

It was two weeks till Oceanus' army was supposed to arrive at camp Jupiter and about a week since Hera had given me the journal I was currently using to record my past life "hey Percy" Jason said taking a seat next to me. "Hey Jason" I replied, since the whole mount Tam incident Jason's group had been working with mine because their compass wouldn't work for some reason. "So what do you remember so far" he asked, despite his attempt at hiding it I could hear the nervousness in his voice. I knew that the the others had been wanting to ask that very question all week, they just were trying to give me some space.

"I haven't really remembered much about who I was but I think I was a demigod" I said "also I had a lot of kids, most of them were adopted though". "Really what were they like" he asked. "Well the oldest of them was girl, in fact all of them were girls except the youngest who actually was my biological son. Any way the oldest ones name was Cassy she had a thing for flowers especially white ones, she would braid them in her sister's hair telling them stories about when she was younger." I said "Cassy really loved her siblings, I remember one time one of my youngest daughters Atlanta got attacked by a bear and Cassy jumped on it back and drove an arrow through it's eye".

"Seems like you're getting your memory back pretty quick" Jason said. "Not really" I said "that's about all I can remember for sure and Cassy's face is the only one I can actually remember clearly, everyone else's face is blurred. I started to draw what I have remembered so I can't forget this time" I said handing Jason the drawing of Cassy as it was the only one that was finished. "Percy I think you might have been an artist in a past life because this is amazing" Jason said. The same thought had crossed my mind but for now I didn't care about that, right now my all I wanted to know is if I was a good man and father.

Cassy was my oldest as far I could remember, she had blue eyes, brown hair and caramel skin. I just knew she would have been a heart breaker, if I closed my eyes I could still remember her singing her five younger sisters to sleep…'wait five sisters that's new' I thought pulling out my journal and jotting the new information down.

"What did you remember" Jason asked looking up from the picture. "I finally know how many kids I had, six girls and one boy" I said smiling. "Hey guy's we're ready to leave when you are" Leo said glancing at the picture in Jason's hand "and who's the hottie". In about three seconds I drew my sword and pointed it at Leo "whoa, what did I do" Leo said backing up while Jason started cracking up. "Sorry" I said nervously putting riptide away. "What was that all about" Piper asked and I realized that everyone had seen what just happened. "

You want the long version or short version" Jason said. "Short" Piper replied. "Well Leo just called Percy's daughter a hottie so…" Jason said. "Daughter?" Frank asked confused so I decided to tell him. "Well my memories are slowly coming back so I'm drawing a picture of each person I remember so I can't forget" I said rubbing the back of my head "I decided to show Jason a picture of my daughter and when Leo saw it the first words out of his mouth were 'who's the hottie' which triggered some kind of reflex". As soon as I finish the others started laughing too, Leo was the only one who wasn't laughing "yeah, yeah laugh it up" I said picking up my pack "lets get moving".

Silver POV

I sighed and put the book I was reading back on the shelf, I was in the Fates' library where all of history is recorded trying to catch up on what I missed over the last three thousand years. Most of the stuff I learned was kinda boring, but some of it was interesting like the Giant war, the Vlad the impaler who was a son of Ares, Sun Tzu the famous author of the book Art of War being a son of Athena, and that Athena even exists. Confused, let me explain when I was in ancient Greece we had 13 gods that was it.

The Olympian council consisted of 10 gods, for the girls we had Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite, and my mom Artemis. For the guy's we had Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, and Apollo. There was also Triton, Pan, and Ares but they were just minor gods. After I left Zeus forced Hades off the council so Ares could join, and later he added two new seats for Hermes and Athena.

At the moment I was halfway through World War 1 when the Fates flashed in, handed me a piece of paper, and flashed out again. Looking at the paper it said _For your third taskgo back to Greece and bring back the pelt of the Nemean lion, the tusk of the Erymanthian boar, and one of the Pegasus' (son of Medusa and Poseidon) feathers._ I sighed and got up grabbing my things 'at least it will be more interesting than my last task' I thought, the last task was simply that I had to find a demigod at a school and bring them to Camp Half Blood covertly of course.

The task was relatively easy, I disguised myself as a student there using the mist then spent a few day's finding the kid and took him to camp. The only thing that made the task even noteworthy was the English teacher that tried to seduce me. I rejected her of course and made sure the cops found out, I mean although she was pretty she was in her 40's and I was posing as a 16 year old there's a serious age gap there and I sure there is some kind of law against it.

I took a deep breath and set over the Atlantic, I could have taken a boat or simply swam the distance but I decided to run instead. Since I was a grandson of Poseidon and a son of Artemis I could easily make the distance in just under 4 day's. The sea would give me strength and my hunters aura would give me the speed to get there.

Percy POV 4 day's later

I ran behind a rock using it at a shield against the flames, as soon as they died down I lept over the rock and drove my sword through the bottom of the dragons jaw the tip poking up out of it's head. I watched as the dragon disintegrated then backed away, I headed up through the woods and eventually came upon a ring of tents "Dad" someone said. I was able brace myself just in time before my beautiful daughter Cassy tackled me "what took you so long" she said. "That dragon was craftier than I thought" I said "so how's Phoebe doing". "Her fever broke this morning" Cassy said smiling."That's good" I said. "well look who's finally back" someone said in a mocking tone, I turned around but just before I saw who it was the dream faded.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "you ok Percy" Hazel asked, looking around I was apparently the last one awake. "ya I'm fine" I said "sorry I made you guy's worry". "It's fine Piper said "so what were you dreaming about". "It was my past life" I said "I know I was a demigod now, I remember killing a dragon. After that I went home, I saw my daughter Cassy she was younger then she was in my last memory maybe 10 or so. Another one of my kids Phoebe was sick but her fever had just broken. I almost got a look at the my wife or at least I think it was her, her voice sounded the same" I grabbed my head in frustration. The others gave me a moment before I got up "well we better get to Olympus" I said "I doubt Hera will like us making her wait".

Poseidon POV

I was really starting to get sick of these meetings, ever since we found out that Oceanus was going to wage war on Olympus Zeus had called a meeting every other day to get an update. We went through the usual routine, Hades tells him the underworlds backed up, Aphrodite breaks a nail, Demeter goes on about cereal, etc. Towards the end of the meeting Iris flashed in which surprised me, partly because she hardly ever leaves her shop these days but mostly because she was holding a very beaten and bloody Heracules. "Iris what happened" Zeus asked as Apollo went to check on Heracules, but only because Zeus forced him. Iris who looked a little shell shock took a moment to find her voice "Well Heracules had called me up using one of my Iris messages, asking if I wanted to go on a date with him...".

"The nerve of him cheating on my daughter" Hera yelled slamming her fist on her arm rest. "Silence!" Zeus yelled at his fuming wife before telling Iris to continue. Iris nodded "while we were talking Heracules said he could feel someone approaching and that he'd be right back. I wanted to see what happen so I just rotated the picture till I could see them, Heracules stood in front of his pillars like he was supposed to while a guy wearing a silver cloak walked over to him right across the water. Hercules gave him the usual speech about about how dangerous the ancient lands were and asked him what business he had there. The guy simply said he needed to pass by and that was all he could say, Heracules just shrugged it off and said he had to give him a quest to make sure he could handle it. The man replied and I quote "I don't have time to waste with you or your quest's now move aside" and with that he attempted just to walk by Heracules. Heracules lost his temper and insulted the guy's mother which really seemed to strike a cord." Iris stopped as Heracules groan and sat up.

"Why did you insult his mother" I asked when Heracules got his bearings. "I insulted his mother because that usually get their attention and I was ready to take this guy down, but I prefer to fight people head on rather than stab them in the back" Heracules said which I found to be one of his very few good qualities. "I thought I could take him, he wasn't giving off much energy and was trying to avoid doing the quest so I thought he might be a demigod of some sort but I was horribly wrong."

Heracules took a long deep breath like the the memory of what happened haunted him "It all happened so fast, one second he was a few feet away the next my left side was burning with pain. I couldn't keep up with his attacks, I couldn't even see them they were so fast. The next thing I know I'm on the ground with his sword to my neck, he seemed to be debating something I could literally feel his desire to kill me but instead sheathed his sword. I asked him why he didn't just kill me and he said "because as much as I would like to repay you ten fold for what you did to my aunt between what I have done and your own hardships I think you have paid for your crimes in full" I fainted after that. As strong as I am he took me out like I was yesterday's trash" Heracules said. The throne room was quiet after that because one thing was clear whoever this man was, it would taken nothing short of an Olympian to take him down if needed.

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

AN: I would just like to say to everyone that this is a fanfiction so this will not always hold up to historical fact.

Jason POV

I was about to open the door to the throne room when I heard an eerily familiar voice on the inside say "As strong as I am he took me out like I was yesterday's trash". "Maybe we should wait till after their meeting done" I said to Piper and the others who nodded in agreement. After a few minutes the gods meeting ended and everyone left, most just flashed out but I did note a very beaten and bruised Heracules being carried out by Apollo and Ares "oh good you're here" Hera said shrink down to normal size as she walked towards us.

"um ya good to be here" I said "but two questions first why are we here and second what happened to Heracules". "Well I called you here to do this" Hera said touching Percy's forehead which then glowed "That will help your memories to come back in a more chronological order, now as for Heracules had a…little run in with the man you've been tracking" Hera said with a hint of amusement in her eyes "apparently I'm not the only one who hates him". "what did he do this time" I asked. "all we know is that he did or at least tried to do something to his aunt" Hera said.

"While it did provide me with some joy that Heracules finally got punished for what he's done it raise some concerns. Who ever this person is he could easily could match an Olympian in power, looking back on it it was outright foolish of us to send you kids after him at all." Hera said summoning several chairs and plopping down in one tiredly "Zeus is scared whether he'll admit it or not and is pushing to have him taken down". "But he can't he saved our lives, yes he's strong but that doesn't mean he should be killed!" Piper exclaimed.

"I agree he hasn't made a move against us as an enemy so I see no reason to kill plus if an assassination attempt were to fail that would only ensure he became an enemy. The only one my husband will even listen to is Hestia, right now she is the only thing that's stopping from 'giving the order' as you would say. Me and Hestia are the only ones holding the council together at this point, it's complete anarchy really. We just don't understand how someone this powerful could have been around this long completely unnoticed till now, what's even more troubling is he passed through Poseidon's domain undetected." Hera said which shocked me because I thought gods could sense that kind of stuff 'this is going to be a crazy year' I thought.

Silver POV (the next day)

'uh what a day' I thought as I meandered down the road, my first day in Greece and I already ran into Pegasus Literally, I was running at like 60 miles per hour when I slammed into something big and white. Both of us were sent sprawling several yards away, I dislocated my shoulder but managed to pop it back in place thanks to some stuff my uncle Apollo taught me.

As soon as I could move I went to check Pegasus who was still laying on his side. He had a broken wing but that did nothing to stop his mouth from working as he was cussing at me to no end. I helped him stand up then use some nature magic to heal his wing, he cussed at me a few more times and told me to watch where I was going before he flew off. I was so mad at myself because I forgot to ask for a feather, as I looked down in shame I found at least a dozen so I gathered them up and moved on.

I was so tired from healing Pegasus that I didn't even what to attempt using my hunters aura as I decided to call it so I settled for just walking. I was up in the hills one of the few parts of Greece that still was wild, back in the olden days this part of the land would have been under the rule of the Spartans. Being here just made me feel at home because for the most part it had remained unchanged, sure the were some differences, the tree line was farther back, the river now only went halfway down the valley before disappearing underground. The only reason I even knew I had been here before was because I could see that stone statue of my uncle Apollo but even that had been worn down a ton, was missing both arms, and moved several hundred feet.

As I turn a corner I heard someone say "oh freaking heck where is it". I saw a blond haired boy staring at a map by the side of the rode "Need some help" I asked as I walked over to him. The boy looked up "do you know the area?" he asked, he was a skinny kid with blue eyes and a sword strapped to his belt that his traveling cloak failed to completely hide.

"I sure hope so I grew up around here" I said but I left out the part out about being almost 3000 years old "so what are you looking for anyway" I asked. "there's supposed to be some ruins around here but I can't find them and it doesn't help that this map is as old as Pluto" he said. 'so he's a Roman' I thought to myself "mind if I see the map" I asked. "Sure" he said handing it to me "by the way what's your name".

"I'm Silver what about you" I said. "Octavian" he said. "Well Octavian you might be able to find your way around better if the map wasn't upside down" I said handing it back to him "the place you're looking for should be about a two day's journey that way" I said pointing north which just so happened to be the same way I was heading. After about an hour or so I decided to break the silence "so why are you looking for these ruins" I asked.

Octavian eyed me warily before saying "I was hoping they could give me some answers" he said "how about you, what are you doing out in the middle of nowhere". "I'm looking for certain rare animals" I said. "Like what?" he asked, I was about to answer when some guy who had a rats head stepped out in front of us, and I'm not joking about the rat head thing he literally had the body of a man with a rat head instead.

"Well, well, well looks like I just found us some lunch boys" he chuckled to himself while a small group of Cyclops' and Telekhine surrounded us. 'guess it's just one one of those day's' I thought to myself as I drew my swords the first Telekhine came at me with a mace which I side stepped before decapitating him. I killed the others with similar ease before turning to see Octavian struggling with his one opponent, he managed to kill it but if I hadn't been here he would have died. "You're a demigod" Octavian said in between breaths. "Kinda" I said, even though most people would say I was a demigod I wasn't so sure any more. My reflexes were faster, my senses were higher, and my body was stronger. Inherited abilities aside I had gone far outside of the normal human range not to mention my blood which I had been monitoring ever since I first noticed the color change back on mount Tam, as of yesterday I no longer have red blood it's all silver now.

"We better get moving" I said "there's a small cave over there were we could make camp". "Why should I go anywhere with you" Octavian asked. "look at yourself" I said "you fought one guy and you're already out of breath, if I were to leave you here odds are you'd be dead by morning". At that Octavian couldn't really argue, so he followed me to the cave. We ate dinner then sat in relative silence then I stood up "what is it?" Octavian asked. "Get up and draw your sword" I said. He did as I said but asked 'why' "you need practice" I said "now show what you got". We spent 20 minutes fixing his stance then we got to actual sparring, most of the time was spent with me giving him pointers but if you ask me he really needed a crash course in swordsmanship and a lot more practice.

"So why do you need to find these ruins so bad, I mean I thought Romans had laws against coming to the ancient lands" I said. "We used to but it was removed earlier this year, I wouldn't have come out here anyway but as I said I need answers" He said. "To what" I asked.

"I used to be the augur of Rome and a centurion of the first cohort but now I've been removed from both of my positions and all but kicked out of the legion. I'm just not sure what to do, I mean when I joined I had big plans of becoming Praetor and helping people but somewhere along the line I lost track of that." He said "Now I'm hated and Rome is being led by probably the worst possible person and it's all my fault, if I hadn't started most of those rumors Mike never could have used them to force the others out".

"ok I get that you made some mistakes but what does some ruins have to do with this" I asked. "Well in Rome we have a legend about when my people were just a simple tribe trying to find a place to settle the got attack and this little ten year old boy seemingly dropped out of the sky and saved them. They asked why and he said '_why should that matter, it is the duty of those with power to defend those who can't defend themselves and I'll join Hades in the underworld before I let someone get hurt when it was in my power to stop it. That's what my parents taught me and that's a belief I'm willing give my life for'_ I spent years studying the story with little success. But I did learn a few things that aren't in the normal story like that the tribe gave him a little charm necklace that was a simple string holding a circle of metal with an eagle on the front and a map to a shrine they made to him 100 years later as a thank you when they couldn't find him" he said.

That little quote gave me pause because that sounded kinda familiar and I subconsciously pulled out my good luck charm as I called it, once again admiring the eagle etched into it "according to the map they built the shrine next to the Apollo statue where the whole thing actually happened, I saw the statue right when I entered the valley so I walked straight over to it and ignored the map but apparently it's been moved" he said. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation I was in, mainly because I never expected this to happen "here let me show you something" I said standing up.

Outside the cave there was still a little was a little light left "you see where the statue is now" I asked, he nodded "that was moved there by Alexander the Great when he tried and failed to conquer Sparta as an attempt to take away some of their power, the Romans did a similar thing to the Athena Parthenos in Athens, this didn't have the same effect though. Before then the statue was situated a good ways north where this shrine of yours is, however that's not the original location of the statute either." I said remembering the brief description in the history books I read.

"The statue was moved there by the Spartans about 60 years after your tribe was saved because at the time the Oracle of Delphi resided in Sparta and the thought it might bring them a better life by having it close." I said. "So where was it at the time when the tribe was attacked" Octavian asked having sat down on a large flat rock. I gave a slight chuckle and said "well you're sitting on the same pedestal it sat on". Octavian jumped of the rock in quite a hurry when I said that "how do you know that" Octavian asked. "Because I was there" I replied "I was the small boy who defended your people".

Octavian's face was blank for a sec while he processed the new information then he got mad "Prove it!" he shouted. I pulled of my necklace and showed it to him "ok that's pretty convincing but it still doesn't prove anything" He said. "then how about this I swear on Styx that I was the boy who defended your tribe" I said thunder boomed overhead but I remained standing.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note:

Ok guys I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry to say it's going to be a while longer. My internet has been having trouble so I till it's fixed this will be my last update. I can still use my pages program so I'll still be writing the whole time, so when my internet comes back expect either a really long chapter or two chapters added at the same time. The new chapter(s) will replace this message.


End file.
